Don't walk away
by Sapphireuncovered0123
Summary: Sam/Bella/Jacob...double imprint. Jake won't pick up the phone to bella so she drives to la-push mad as hell but ends up imprinted on by posesive Sam and jacob will she get away or will the get her ! RATED M ! LEMONS...ENJOY.xx
1. Chapter 1

Don't walk away...

This story came to my mind after a dream I had and I had to put it down on paper and write the story lol...hope you enjoy..!

I own nothing of twilight or anything to do with twilight it all belongs to stephine meyers !

I only own the plot !

Chapter - 1...Enjoy peeps :-D...

Dick head that's the only way to describe Jacob black right at this moment. God he makes me so bloody mad, all the promises he made and he kept none of them.  
so right at this minute I'm flying down his drive to give him a gob full.  
I shot down his and pulled up alongside of Billy's truck. I grabbed my phone off the seat next to me in case there's any trouble.

Jumping out of the truck I marched down the path and banged on his door...i banged again...Nothing no one is coming to the door.

"Hey Jake over here." i heard a voice shout.

I looked around not seeing anything. Then it clicked there in the back yard.

Marching round the corner i through the gate open and stepped inside the garden knowing from what i was looking at this was gonna end up in a big fight.  
Looking around I saw Jake and his Friend aka gang members, sitting, laughing, and drinking.

Marching over to him i pointed in his face and shouted in his face.

"Ohh some illness you have Jake i mean come on you can totally see your dying eh." I screamed at him.

He looked up to say something but nothing came out he was just staring at me. I looked away looking for Sam. I spotted him.

"You i hope your happy you dick one day all of this is gonna come up and bit you on the ass you dick." i screamed at him but he said nothing either.

They were both just standing there looking at me and purring I think.

DRUGS! THERE ON DRUGS!

"I tell you what Jake, enjoy all of this. This life being in a gang, drug and fights but when it all backfires don't come running to me because I will never forgive you." I said.

I turned around and walked away knowing it was the best choice or i should have stayed at home like Charlie told me to do.

I heard a growl and someone grabbed my arm. I spun round to see Sam Uley shaking and growling.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING?" He shouted holding on to my arm with a grip that killed like a mother fucker.

"Home...NOW GET THE FUCK OFF ME." I screamed and slammed my phone into the side of his head.

He screamed and let go...I turned and ran for my truck like my life depended on it and right now it does. I jumped into my truck and locked the two doors so they couldn't get me.  
I turned the truck on and slammed my foot down and drove up the drive. Looking back i saw them running after the truck i put my foot down and went faster.  
When i looked back again to see if they were still there, they were running into the woods.

"What are they running into there for." i whispered to myself.

I put them thoughts to the back of my mind and cared more about getting home to Charlie.

After 10 long minutes of not slowing down and panicking i was gonna get stopped by the police i finally pulled up on my drive.

I got out of my truck and walked up my path looking at my now broken blackberry phone. Charlie's gonna kill me.  
I forced the key into the lock signing i turned the key and walked into the house.

"Dad." I shout has I was tugging my jacket down my arms and hanging it up.

After a couple of minutes to my surprise Charlie replied. "In the washing room bell's." he shouted.

In the washing room i thought for a minute shaking my head i kicked my boots off and walked into the washing room.

"Hey." i said hugging him.

"Hey how'd it go with Jake." he replied hugging me back.

I let go of him knowing I was gonna have to explain to him what had happened.

"Not good at all." i replied playing with my necklace.

"Why what happened." he asked turning and facing me.

"I went down to see him drinking and partying with Sam Uley and the gang. So he is with them now there no such thing as Bella swan anymore to him. I gave him a gob full and Sam a gob full. They did nothing but just smile at me so i walked away and they ran after me I hit Sam and now I'm here okay." I replied not wanting to talk about it.

I looked up at Charlie. He looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

He marched out of room saying to himself.

"Why my baby girl why her." he was saying to himself.

I went to say something to him but there was a knock at the door. I walked over to it shaking my head at Charlie as he rushed around his office. Opening the door i came face to face with Billy black and this woman.

"Charlie." i shouted.

Within seconds he was in front of me blocking me from sight.

"Billy, Kate come in." he said making way for them to walk into the house and that was pushing me into the living room door way.

"Bella can you go up stair...Ermmm and this is from your mother sweet heart." Charlie said.

I nodded my head and took the letter knowing in the back of my mind that something was going on or something was gonna happen.  
Once i got to the top of the stairs i walked into my bedroom and sat down. I opened the note shocked at what i was reading...

*NOTE*

Bella...

Lock your bedroom door and window then close you curtain...NOW.

*END OF NOTE*

I jumped up and locked my bedroom door and window then closed the curtains knowing something bad was going to happen.  
I turned the note over and there was more to read.

*NOTE.*

Sweet heart if you are reading this I'm trying to talk Billy Black and Kate Uley from taking you to la-push to Sam and Jacob. i know your panicking and wondering why.? but remember when you were a kid and Billy always talked about werewolves and imprint.  
Jacob and Sam Uley are werewolves there not in a gang...i told you hoping it would scare you from gong but it didn't, did it?.  
Yes this also means you are their imprint...they will stop at nothing to get you and even if you hadn't gone to la-push they still would have gotten you, one way or another your there's and if this killing me it will be done.  
i'm trying my hardest to not let take you i love you darling always know that.  
Now you mustn't come out of your room till i say so you hear me! And don't look out the window either. I don't know if the wolfs are lurking around the woods outside our house and you don't want to know.

DO AS I SAY PLEASE...

I love you sweet heart...

DAD...

*END OF NOTE*

OHHH MY GOD !.

i always thought the stories were real. WAIT CHARLIE. I can't let him die.

as i opened my door i heard a shout.

I walked onto the landing and sat down listening to them fighting.

"CHARLIE THAT BEAUITFUL GIRL UP THEM STAIRS IS MY SAM'S LIFE HE NEEDS HER." I heard Kate screaming at my dad.

"No! Kate, she is all i have left and i'm not letting your pack of mutts mark and dry hump her you hear me." my dad shouted back.

"Fine...Charlie have it your way." she replied.

"Charlie this is your last chance. Let us take her or we send wolfs to get her and that won't be pretty will it? Cause there wi'll be nothing you can do."Billy said.

It all went silent for a few minutes.

"I'll take her myself so i get to say good bye. She'll be down by 7.30."Charlie replied.

I hadn't realized the tears falling down my face.

"Good choice Charlie See you at 7.30 ohh and by the way if you and her try to run you won't get far. We have the pack watching her every move. By the way even if you do try the pack will kill you and take her okay." Billy told Charlie

I saw Charlie nod his head. Billy walked towards him and round him. He looked up the stairs and towards me.

"See you tonight...you will make beautiful puppies, you will." He said and turned and walked out the house.

Kate waved and called me beautiful to before walking out the door to follow Billy..

I jumped up and ran into my room locking the door not wanting to talk to Charlie anytime soon.

"Bella open the door please." Charlie begged from the other side.

I nip myself hoping i would wake up from this nightmare. but i didn't.

"Open the door Bella please." he shouted again.

I stood up and opened the door. I felt tear roll down my face knowing Charlie was going to make me move there with Sam and Jacob like a little fucking happy family well I'm not going.

Charlie grabbed me into a hug.

"Bella sweetie i can't help it and if I could I would, but I can't. I know you heard what was said downstairs between Billy, Kate, and Me. But please understand that if you run they will kill your friends, family, and me, until they got to you. They will leave your mother till last because of Nick Uley. You see many years ago, Nick, Kate breather, imprinted on her, He was sick, so she left me and Forks. I don't blame her for leaving. But instead of killing her, they would give her to Nick .and if that doesn't work they will just hunt you down. They will get you in the end, sweetie I'm so sorry." Charlie said softly as tears began to fall down his face.

I looked up to see Charlie crying to.

I let go of walking back into my room. Pulling my suitcases from under my bed i laid them out on the floor.

"Let me pack please." he nodded his head and walked out.

"Dad I know you can't this but know this i love you and I don't blame you." I said smiling.

"Love you to bell's I'll find away to help don't worry." he said and walked down the stair.

After 3 hours of packing I looked at the clock and saw it was 7.15pm.

It's time to go.

Charlie carried all my bags to the car. I just stood in my room staring wishing in away i never came here. i turned and walked down the stairs knowing this was it...my life is over.

I walked out the house and down the drive then stepped into the drive.

Once Charlie started driving, tears started pouring down my face.

"Bella I'm sorry." Charlie whispered grabbing my hand.

"I know dad and its fine." I replied.

"They would have still found you."He replied.  
The rest of the drive to la-push was in silence.

As the 'Welcome' Sign came into view, my heartbeat beat faster and faster and faster. As soon as we passed the sign, I heard a howling from the wolves, finally realizing that this was real. I looked to the side of us as we turned towards Billy's house. I saw 2 wolves running alongside the car they must be following, making sure I don't try and run .

PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME...

*Authors note*

i also want to say that i own the plots to these stories and taking them is not right ! i will report anyone's ass that tries. i'm saying this because someone copy 2 of my stories ! the copied and pasted pieces my story onto there's ! and i'm not having that i work my but of to make these stories.  
and best bit was it was evil werewolf the one story that is the biggest and dark lover...i really mad and upset that someone would do that ! so i only write this story because everyone said carry on.  
In away i wanted to take my stories off here and end it ! i maybe will i don't know it depends if it happens again and if it does all my stories are coming off here END OF .!

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANYTHING THAT IS TWILIGHT IT ALL BELONGS TO IT'S RIGHTFUL OWNER STEPHINE MEYER!

MAGGZZ .xxx 


	2. Chapter 2

Don't walk away...

AN - I own nothing or anything twilight!

AN - I own the plot of this story!

Chapter - 2

Jacobs - pov...

Bella...Bella...Bella... She's all I can think about is her and her name. I can't get them big brown eyes out of my head all I can think about is her and I feel so bad for never getting back to her.  
I picked up my phone to see I had 5 missed calls off her but as I do everyday I don't get back in touch with her.

"Jake man, grab a beer and chill."Sam shouted from the garden.

I walked out into the garden and grabbed a beer. "Hey Jake, over here man." Quil shouted at me.  
Walking over all I could think about was Bella heartbroken face and how this was affecting her I can see her now just sitting in the corner of the room again not talking. I sat down and start drinking and laughing at Quil and Embry's jokes and what they were making bets on.

"OHH SOME FUCKING ILLNESS YOU HAVE JACOB." I heard someone scream.

I looked over to see it was Bella I go to defend myself but I get lost in those big brown eyes like there were a million strings attached to her and she was holding me down to the earth.

I thought for a minute then realized... I IMPRINTED ON ISABELLA MARIE SWAM.

She turned away from me and marched over to Sam and looked at him. The same thing happened he had imprinted on her too!

Double imprint.

We both started purring.

But then she said the piece that broke my heart.

"Tell you what Jacob Black I really hope you enjoy the rest of your life in this gang drinking your life away. But know this one thing... I Isabella swan will never forgive you." She shouted then turned away and began to walk towards the garden.

Before she could get through the gate Sam ran to her using his wolf speed and grabbed her asking her. "Where do you think you're going?"

She turned and slammed her phone into the side of Sam's head and ran away towards her truck. We all jumped up and ran after her but we didn't make it to her in time and she had already start the truck up and was flying out of the drive way.  
We were all right behind her, running after her, hoping in the back of my mind that she would stop and here me out, but she didn't. She kept going.  
I ran into the woods and phased I couldn't help it I feel like my heart has been ripped out!

"YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE LOOK AT SAM." Leah roared at me.

I turned about to see Sam lying on his stomach crying in wolf form.

"Jake, I've already let Billy and Kate knows they're on there over there ASAP, mate." Seth said has he ran into the clearing.

"Good now Sam, I'm sure you want to give some orders out to the boys." I said while nudging his paw.

"Yeah yeah...Seth, Paul and Jared I want you to go and patrol round Bella's house and make sure she doesn't make a run for it okay...Leah get your mum and go shopping for some clothes and new bed and whatever we need for the cottage okay." Sam said in alpha tone.

"Yeah, no problem Sam." Leah said then took off towards la-push.

"Right away boss." Seth, Paul and Jared said at the same time.

I sat down on the floor and watched as Sam lost it taking down five trees but I didn't try and stop him because i felt like he needed to do...

Sam's - pov... (This was meant to be its own chapter but i that would mean both chapters wouldn't be very long !)

In away i feel much better now after knocking a dozen tree's down but my heart and soul is still broken till they get Bella back in my arms. I turn to see if Jacobs okay but see no one is here with me they must have left me to blow some steam off.  
I hit another tree I can't stop thinking about her and how she broke my heart and smashed a phone over the side of my face.

"Sam...SAM...SAM LISTEN TO ME." I heard someone shout.

I stopped and looked to the tree line to see Quil standing there.

"WHAT." I asked turning to him.

"Billy and your mom's home they want you at Billy house asap like meaning in 1 minute she said or she starting the meeting without you." he said and turned, running back towards Jacob's house.

I ran through the tree as fast as i could and reached the tree line in a matter of seconds i phased back and pulled my cut off's on then ran into the house.

"Well nice of you to join us Sam. "My mother said hugging me as i walked into the living room.

"Yeah sorry about that...so what's the new on Bella."

"Bella will be with you two by tonight at 7.30 they cannot leave in any way because we have wolf around there house watching their every move."Mother said smiling like there was no tomorrow.

I smiled so big I hurt like a mother fucker. I spun around and looked at the clock on the wall it read that it was 7.25 Fuck she's gonna be here anytime now. I started panicking hoping Leah would have the cottage ready in time for us.

"Sam clam down son everything is going to be fine she's coming."

I stood listening to the outside of the house waiting to see when her father was arriving.

Dead on 7.30, Charlie's police car pulled up onto the front of the house. We all looked up when we heard the car door open and shut.

I jumped up and staring running towards the door with Jacob behind me as I through the door open Charlie was standing there looking at us.

"Please look after her."Charlie said and stepped aside.

Our heads shot up to the car window. She was there sitting with her down so we couldn't see her face because her lovely brown hair was covering her face.  
I ran down the steps and toward the car.

"Boys get her bag and all the other things and place them in Jacob's room for the time being." i ordered.

I turned and through the car door open. She looked up at me with those big brown eyes that i get lost in.

"Come here." I whisper.

Picking her up and out of the car I turned around and carried her into the house and straight through into Jacob's room. I watched her as she looked at Charlie for help and he put his head down. Once we were inside the room I waited for Jacob to walk in once he was in we shut and locked the door.

Now for the talk...

Authors note..

Thanks for all your reviews :)

I know it's been so long but i have been really busy so here it is :)

REVIEW PEOPLE I WILL NOT UPDATE WITHOUT REVIEWS !.

Thankss peeps

love Maggzz.$$.xx aka Sapphireuncovered0123


	3. Chapter 3

Don't walk away..

AN - stephine meyer's owns everything twilight.

AN - I OWN THIS PLOT...

Don't walk away..

AN - stephine meyer's owns everything twilight.

AN - I OWN THIS PLOT...

Chapter - 3...

Bella's - pov...

I wish I had died and gone to heaven, no make that hell that sounds so much better than being stuck here with these two but know that didn't happen I'm still stuck sitting here with them.

"Bella sweetie, look at me." Jacob said reaching to touch my face.

I back away from his touch and kept my head down.

"Bella look at us." Sam said.

I could hear in his voice he was getting angry I just kept looking at the carpet counting the pattern on it for the 100th time.

"BELLA LOOK AT US NOW." Sam roared and came at me.

I screamed and leaped back onto the bed and over to the other side.

"Bella, I didn't mean to scare you please, baby, come here. I didn't mean it." Sam said holding his hand out for me.

I looked at Jacob who was getting something out of a box. I did what would save my life I turned around on the bed and into jumped Sam's arms hoping I would live through it.  
He wrapped his arms around me and sighed, the start what sounded like purring.

"God we love you so much Isabella swan." He whispered in my ear pulling me backwards on to the bed.

I was now sitting on his knee and Jacob was kneeling in front of me.

"You see Bella, we love you so much. I've always loved you, now you are our soul mate aka meaning we imprinted on you. Now I know Charlie already explained it to you. Wolfs imprint on someone and then they become their soul mate. So we have to mark you too and know other man can come near you or speak or even look at you okay." Jacob said.

I nodded my head.

"We love you so much you're ours forever." Sam breathed down my ear while nipping my neck.

I tried to pull away but I didn't get far. They both growled.

"I think someone needs to sleep." Jacob said and grabbed my arm.

I tried to pull and away from him but he was to strong when I looked at his hands I saw there was a needle in it. OHH no their gonna drug me. I started kicking my legs and trying get free.

"NOOO." I screamed.

But it was too late he rammed it into my arm and released the drug in my body.

Sam picked me up and put me under the covers on the bed.

"Wha What ya doo tha for." I got out but couldn't speak anymore.

"You need to rest before we go to our little cottage deep in the wood. Ha it's gonna be like little red riding hood." Jacob laughed and walked out behind Sam.

By the time they reached the door all I could see was black I fell asleep into a dreamless sleep...

Jacob's - pov.

I watched as her head fell back and her eyes shut. i felt pride knowing we had got her and she was here forever just made me love her even more.  
Before closing the door I made sure the window was shut, I heard from Charlie talking to Billy Nyla was in town and she is a bad piece of meat and would fight to get bella out of here and I'm not taking the chance.

I closed the door and locked it and walked down the hall way and into the living room behind Sam. Everyone was waiting to see what Sam's orders were going to be.

Authors note...

Thanks peeps !

REVIEW PLEASE !

LOVE MAGGZZ.$$.xx aka Sapphireuncovered0123...xxx


	4. Chapter 4

Don't walk away...

AN - i own nothing or anything twilight it all belongs to stephine meyers.

AN - I DO OWN THIS PLOT.

Chapter - 4...

Charlie's - pov...

walk back in my house it feels like something is missing and that missing thing is Bella, walking over to the kettle I knock it on and sit in her favorite chair.  
As I go to settle down there's a knock on the door.

I walk to the door and open it to see Nyla Swan standing.

"HEYY uncle Charlie." she shouted and hugged me.

The she just walked into the house.

"BELLA." she shouted up the stairs.

Nothing...

"Nyla there's something I need to tell you." I said walking into the living room with her.

"What is it Charlie." she asked.

"You remember when me and your dad use to tell you the story about la-push and the wolves." I asked.

"Ermm yeah you used that if when they phased they would imprint and we would have to stay there forever...Charlie what's happened is there a point to this story." Nyla asked grabbing a cup of tea i made.

"Bella went la-push and Sam Uley and Jacob black imprinted on her." I said.

I watched her shocked face she just stayed still not moving or anything.

"We have to help her Charlie please come one." she shouted, jumping up and started walking towards the door.

"I can't they'll kill me and everyone else." I said looking at my feet feeling like all my pride is out the window and in the bin,.

"God, you are, god there is no words to what i think of you right now. But if you won't help her I will."Nyla shouted and marched out the house.

By the time I got to the front garden she had pulled away and was gone...Goodbye nyla...god help her on her mission...

Authors note...

I know this is dead short but i was standing in the middle of tescos writting it hahahaha.

Chapter 5 is gonna be all about nyla aka my biggest fan on this story wolfpacklover - check her out she's awesome :) i hope she likes her part and i want her to know chapter 5 is all about her...

Love uu peeps

REVIEW PLEASE !

Maggzz.$$.xx Sapphireuncovered0123 


	5. Chapter 5

Don't Walk Away.

Authors note - I'm back dudes ;) hope the wait hasn't killed anyone but here's Chapter 5 enjoy :).

Chapter - 5

Nyla pov -

I turned on my heels the front door with Charlie coming behind me begging me to stop and not to go there, but if I don't who will cause he isn't and I'm not leaving Bella in this mess she needs me !.

Jumping in to my car I slam it into reverse and fly out of the drive then head straight for La Push I hope jacob fucking black remembers who I am.

I lean over and reach into my bag for my phone pulling it out I manage to get Bellas number up and I dial it.

The traffic lights outside La Push turn red so I'm stuck for a little bit.

RING...RING...RING Come on Bella please answer.

"Hello" A man said

My temper just flared they have some fucking balls.

"Gotta say you two have some fucking balls so is that sam or jacob I wanna know which one of you I'm beating with a large stick first." I replied flying through the green light and heading down Jacobs street.

"I take it your sweet little Nyla then" he replied laughing at the end.

Climbing out the car I walked down Jacobs paths.

" see if your laughing when u have my hands round your throat, I'll have you begging me to stop babe." I replied.

"Names Paul Merez ask for me when you find us if you can." Paul laughed. Hanging the phone up I picked the brick up and slipped my jacket off placing the brick on it and wrapping the coat around it, I walk up to the front window when I can see them all sitting round the phone and swing the coat round rounding head and through it at the window

SMASH I follow the brick through the window.

"I'm looking for Paul Merez." I shouted and smiled.

Daddy always told me to make a entrance and go in swinging ;).

Hope you guys enjoyed it !

Sapphireuncovered0123


End file.
